Burning Heart
by phantomgirl259
Summary: The ninja must marry four princesses they've never met. Kai hates the idea, but is it all as bad as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the city of Ninjago, four warriors protect the land and it's people they are. Zane, a robot with the power of ice. Cole, man with the power to control the earth. Jay, a young man plus a great inventor and he had the power to control lightning. Finally we have Kai, he is a great blacksmith and has a younger sister Nya, he had the power to control fire. One day our brave heroes were eating one of Zane's fine dishes when the teacher, Sensei Wu, had to discuss something inportant.

* * *

"Good evening everyone."He greeted with a smile."Evening Sensei."They smiled as he joined them for dinner, suddenly Nya ran in holding some letters." Sensei Wu these just arrived."She panted and put the letters on the table and left, Sensei picked up the letters not paying attention to the others." So who wants to play some video games?"Jay asked when everyone had finished."I'm afaid we have something to discuss."He said and everyone sat back down. "I'm afaid that Ninjago city is on the brink of war."He frowned."Who?" Cole asked looking really ticked off."With the Serpentine."Sensei said looking at the  
letters."Then we shall fight like ten Serpentine."Kai exclaimed."No Kai, we need to form an alienccen so strong the Serpentine won't dare attack."He said taking a sip of tea."How Sensei?"Jay asked looking a bit confused."By marriage."He told them."So who are the people to wed?"Zane asked, however, when Sensei Wu didn't reply they knew the answer."US!"

* * *

"He can't do this to us!"Kai screamed in anger, Sensei sent them to their room to pack."He's just thinking about whats best for Ninjago City."Zane said as he put his tooth brush in his bag."Yeah but I wanted to marry someone for love." Jay said sadly picking up a picture of him and Nya."Hey maybe we might like these ladies."Cole said trying to cheer everyone up, but they didn't even crack a smile."Hey guys."Everyone turned and saw Nya at the door."Hey sis." Kai groaned not even looking up."Kai can I talk to you for a minuet?"She asked and they left the room.

* * *

When they made it up on deck Kai looked at his sister."So what do you want?"He asked."How are you feeling about the marriage?"She asked."I'm not ready, can't we just put the wedding on hold or something?"He replied nearly raising his voice."If we do the Serpentine will attack and people will get hurt." She sighed."Bro please promise me you'll go through with this."She begged, Kai looked into his sisters eyes and saw the tears threating to spill. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When morning came a carriage arrived to collect the ninja."Are you ready?"Sensei asked when he entered the boys room."Yeah, ready for the journey, not for the marriage!"Kai exclaimed and pushed past Sensei. "Yeah we're ready Sensei."Cole said and picked up his bag and went after Kai, the others not far behind.

* * *

When everyone was outside the carriage was loading up some supplies."Now remember this is for Ninjago City, you must travel to the Crystal City and wed four of Queen Clarer's daughters, good luck."Sensei said and lead them into the carriage."So what do you think the princesses are like?"Zane asked when they shut the carriage doors and took off their masks."Who cares."Kai moaned staring out the window."I'm beat, lets get some shut eye."Cole yawned and fell asleep. After a few minuets the carriage started to moved and the ninja were asleep, all but Kai.

* * *

When noon came the carriage finally came to a halt."We're stopping to water the horse, maybe you would like to strech your legs?"A guard asked, Zane put his mask on and went to the door."I think some fresh air would be nice."He smiled and went outside along with Jay and Cole but Kai stayed behind. "You coming Kai?"Jay asked."No thanks."He said and turned away. Shortly after they had something to eat the ninja returned to find that Kai was missing. "Kai?"Zane called outside but recieved no response."He wouldn't would he?"Jay asked the others."KAI!"

* * *

Kai had been walking forever until he found himself in the middle of the forest, lost."Hello, anyone there?"Kai asked, suddenly he saw a young girl walking towards him."Who are you?"He asked, she wore a baby blue mini dress just below the knees, her hair was black a night and her eyes were like sapphires. "I'm Melody."She said a little cauious."And you?"She asked, Kai snapped out his trance."I'm Kai, it's a pleasure to meet you Melody." They walked through the forest together and Kai learned that Melody was a great dancer and she learned that Kai was a great at playing music." So what you doing out here?" Kai asked."My mother is trying to make me do something I really don't wanna do."She replied looking a little sad."KAI WHERE ARE YOU?!"Came a shout. "That would be my brothers will I see you again?"He asked taking hold of her hand."I hope so."She smiled and watched Kai leave.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"Cole screamed, he looked like he was about to pop a vein."Out."Was all the red ninja said and climbed into the carriage."Is everyone present?"One of the guards asked."Indeed we are."Zane said and they all got in the carriage."Don't think this talk is over."Cole said through gritting teeth."Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they arrived at the gates of the Crystal City they were greated by a whole parade."Woah."Jay breathed as he looked out the window."Lets go."Cole said and they put their masks on. As they got outside everyone started to cheer and dance."Make way for the ninja."A man said and he lead them to the castle.

* * *

When they entered the castle they saw the queen sat in her thrown. She had golden hair with jewels in it and emerld green eyes, she wore a lavender dress with a long cape on the back."Welcome ninja I trust you had a pleasent journey?"She asked with a kind voice."Indeed we did your grace."Zane said and they bowed before the queen."You must meet your new brides, I have picked my daughters, however,you will chose which to marry."She said and four princesses entered the room, fans covering there faces just as the masks hid the ninja's."Sofia, the eldest." Sofia had chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes, she wore a purple dress."Bella, the second eldest." Bella had fire red hair and the same eyes as her mothers, she wore an indigo dress." Cleo, the second youngest." Cleo had navy black hair and brown eyes, she wore a gold dress."Finally Melody, the youngest."Kai's heart skipped at beat, when the princess lowered her fan she was indeed the woman he met in the forest, she now wore a rose red dress touching the floor "Now girls, meet your husbands."The queen smiled, the ninja removed thier masks and Melody's heart beated loudly."Now these man will pick one of you girls to be thier brides in a week I hope you find your perfect matches."She said and they were escorted to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After everyone had something to eat the ninja were sent to their room."So who thinks the princesses are alright?"Jay asked as he finished brushing his teeth."They are quite lovely."Zane smiled, Cole was about to say something til he noticed Kai staring out the window at the stars and had a smile on his face."Someone seems happy."He said, Kai didn't seem to notice the others were staring at him."Kai, Kai, KAI!"Jay shouted, Kai snapped out his trance and closed the window."What?"The red ninja asked still a bit dazed."Which princess do you like?"Zane nagged he and the others were nagging him for the rest of the evening."ALRIGHT! I like Melody."He sighed in defeat."The runt?"Cole asked, true Melody was the smallest and skinnest princess there."Maybe on the outside but inside shes sweet, kind and gentel..."He sighed before collapsing on his bed fast asleep."Awww, I think someones in love."They teased before heading to bed.

* * *

In the princesses room they were talking about their new husbands"Did you see the way Cole looked at me?"Sofia sighed as she hugged one of her pillows. "I think Zane is sweet."Bella smiled at her older sister."I believe Jay has great ideas."Cleo said as she looked for her sleeping mask."Alright which one of you took my mask?"The young princess demaned folding her arms, the two girls shrugged. Cleo looked and saw Melody humming to herself and playing with her sister's mask."MELODY!"Cleo shouted and snapped the mask out her sister's hand."Oh! Sorry sis."Melody sighed not really paying her older sister any attension."What's wrong with you? We need our rest for tomorrow and your busy singing songs and daydreaming!"Cleo stressed and went to bed as did the other three, Melody followed soon after and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

When morning came everyone was gathered around the table eating a fine meal."So Zane, what are your hobbies when your not saving the world?"The queen asked before taking a bite out of a strawberry."Well I like taking a nice walk through the forest or just cooking."Zane replied, Bella smiled but quickley turned away when Zane caught her eye."And what about you Jay?" Jay looked at the queen and cleared his throat."Well I like to make inventions and solving problems."He stamered before quickly taking a sip of his tea, at that moment a servent walked in and passed a note to the queen."Forgive me, there is a matter I must see to, I will see you all this afternoon."She said and left."Hey."Melody waved to Kai."Hey."He smiled. When everyone had finished thier breakfast, they went in pairs to explore the castle Cole went with Sofia to the garden, Zane went with Bella to the libery, Jey went with Cleo to the basement and Kai went with Melody to the music room.

* * *

"This is my favorite tree in the whole palace."Sofia sighed as they sat under a cherry blossom tree."The blossoms are beautiful."She smiled, a blossom fell from the tree and on to Cole's knee."Like you."He smiled and placed the pink flower in her hair."Thank you."She said and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Zane and Bella tore through book after book, laughing with each other and sharing stories."Yeah she ate the whole thing."Bella exclaimed and Zane just laughed."I love Shakespears story 'Romeo and Juliet' but I wish it was a happy ending."Zane said showing the princess the book."Yeah me to." After half an hour Bella was trying to reach a book on the top self, suddenly she slipped off the ladder."AHHH!" Before she hit the ground a pair of arms caught her."Got ya."Zane said before placing her safely on the ground."T-Thank you."She said."Guess I should be a little more careful."She admitted."No your perfect just the way you are."The white ninja smiled and took her hand.

* * *

"So what are we doing down here?"Jay asked as he and Cleo went down some dark stairs."You say you like to solve problems?"She asked when they reached a door, Jay nodded and she smiled before opening the door "I need your help then."He looked over her shoulder, he saw a gaint machine that looked like a glider."I can't seem to get the stirring right."She groaned, Jay walked over to the glider, it looked like it could hold two people and the wings were definatly strong anough to take to the skies. When he looked at the stirring wheel he noticed the landing wheels were caught in the stirring joint, he messed around with the landing wheels a bit before moving the wheel a bit."That should do it."He said as he wipped the sweat from his brow."Great lets test afterlunch."She smiled before running up stairs.

* * *

When Kai walked through the door he saw that there were instruments everywhere and music sheets on a shelf near a window."Which instrument do you play?"She asked."Any really."He shurgged, Melody passed him a violin and a sheet of paper."This is a tune to a dance that I love."She smiled, Kai just smiled at her."I'd be honored to play for you."He bowed before sitting on a stool and began to play, Melody smiled and started to dance, they played many songs and danced until the sun was setting one the mountians."Time for us to get something to eat."Kai blushed as his stomach started to growl."Yeah I'm hungery to."Melody said and with that they headed to the dinning room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After everyone was gathered in the dinning room a storm started to blow."What was that?" Sofia asked as the lighting struck the top of the castle."Relax sweet heart I'll protect you."Cole soothed, Sofia just nuzzeled his shoulder."Evening everyone."The queen said as she made her way to the table."Mother do you think the storm will pass soon?"Melody asked as another lighting bolt struck."I hope so dear, now lets eat."She smiled and some servents brought in some silver trays.

* * *

That night the boys were in there room talking about the wedding."I can't believe it, tomorrow is my wedding day!"Jay squeaked in delight."You mean our wedding day."Cole reminded him when he looked at the calender."Indeed, it shall by a grand day."Zane sighed."Yeah everyone will be there even Sensei and Nya."Kai said as he read a letter from his younger sister, Jay flinched at that comment, he still had feels for Nya and didn't know what to do if he saw her face as he pledged his love to another women."Relax Jay, I'm sure she'll get over you."Cole said as he punched Jay's shoulder."Yeah I'm sure she will." Jay sighed and went to bed."Yeah we need our sleep for tomorrow."Zane yawned and they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

In the girls room, they were freaking out!"Oh my god! We're getting married tomorrow!"Cleo jumped on the bed in her joy."Calm down little sis we're not married yet."Bella remarked, Cleo suddenly stopped and looked down."Do you think Jay is having second thoughts?"She asked looking at her hands."No, he loves you, don't worry."Melody reasured her big sister and climbed into her bed."I'm tired."She yawned and everyone feel asleep.

* * *

When morning came the servents were running back and forth making sure everything was perfect or adding some last minuet details."I'm so excited!"Cole squealed as he tried to get his tie right."Indeed, I bet the princesses look like angels."Zane sighed as he fixed his hair."Yeah."Kai said as he placed a red jewel brochet on his suit, Jay was paying any attenction to the others, he was just staring at his reflection."Jay you ok?"Cole asked his brother, Jay flinched as he snapped out of it."Uh yeah I'm good."He lied, lucking someone knocked on the door."Come in!"Jay called, Sensei Wu entered."It's hard to believe that the boys I trained are getting married to day."He smiled and embraced them in a warm hug."Now it will go from oldest to youngest, there will be ten minuets between each ceremony."Sensei explained, Jay started to look around."Where's Nya?"He asked."She's talking with the brides."Sensei said and turned to leave."I'll be on row one, second to the left."He said before closed the door.

* * *

The girls were in there changing room smiling and giggling."I can't wait! Just a little longer and we'll be married!" Bella cheered in delight, suddenly there was a knock on there door."Come in."Sofia said as she applied some lipstick, the door opened to reveal Nya."Which one of you is getting married to my brother Kai?"She asked looking over the brides."Me."Melody said."Please come with me."Nya said and walked out the door."I would like to give you this." She said and handed Melody a pink box, the princess opened the box to reveal a flower hair pins. It's petals were made out of opal stones and the center was a beautiful pearl."My mother said that it's been in our family for years, I want you to have it."She smile at Melody."But it's yours."She protested."I don't I'm going to be married anytime soon."She said sadly and placed it in Melody's black hair."It suits you."Nya smiled and went to the alter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the guest floodered in the church Cole was waiting at the alter shaking like a leaf, he looked around and saw his father smiling at him from the front row."That's my boy there."He whispered to the man next to him, Cole just shuck his head and waited for his bride. After what seemed like forever the guy at the piano started to play 'Here Comes The Bride', Cole looked down the isle and saw Sofie walking up to him. She wore a light purple dress and carried a buch of purple flowers in her hands, her hair was in a bun and decorated with amithest gems."Woah.."Cole breathed as she got closer."Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to honor the marriage of Cole, the ninja of Earth and Princess Sofia III."The priest started."If anyone believes that these to souls should not be joined in love, speak now or forever hold your breathe."Cole looked around but no one said a word."Then without furthur ado. Cole do you swear to love Princess Sofia III for as long you both shall live?"The priest asked."I do."He smiled."And do you Princess Sofia III swear to love Cole for as long as you both shall live?"."I do."She smiled and Cole's dad started to cry."I now pernouce you husband and wife and the future rulers of the Crystal Kingdom." The priest said and Sofia pounced on Cole's lips, people started to cheer and clap and Cole's dad was crying a river.

* * *

After a long ten minuets people had quieted down a bit and it was Zane standing at the alter, unfortunely Zane didn't see his father in the church, due to a bad illness his was placed in hospital, but he promised he'd watch it on the news, Suddenly he saw Bella walking down the isle, she wore a turqouse dress and held some white roses, her hair was in a ponytail with a white ribbon in it."Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to honor the marriage of Zane, the ninja of Ice and Princess Bella VI."The priest started."If anyone believes that these to souls should not be joined in love, speak now or forever hold your breathe."Zane didn't even bother looking because he sensed no one thought other wise."Zane do you swear to love Princess Bella VI for as long you both shall live?"The priest asked."Indeed I do."He sighed, even though he couldn't see his father he knew that the old man was spilling tears of joy."And do you dear Princess Bella take the ninja of Ice as your husband?"The priest asked."Yes I do."She smiled "Then I pronouce you man and wife."Zane and Bella shared a sweet kiss before heading to the wedding carriage.

* * *

Soon it was Melody and Kai who standing at the alter. Melody was wearing a red wedding dress and had red roses. Her hair wasn't tied up and rest on her shoulders with the hair pin Nya gave her."Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to honor the marriage of Kia, the ninja of Fire and Princess Melody I."The priest began."If anyone believes that these to souls should not be joined in love, speak now or forever hold your peace."The room was silent as a mouse."Kai do you swear to love Princess Melody I for as long you both shall live?"The priest asked."Yes"."And do you Princess Melody take Kai the ninja of Fire as your husband?"The priest asked."Yes."Melody smiled as tears threatened to spill."Then you may kiss the bride."Kai and Meldoy shared a loving kiss as confetie fell from the sky.

* * *

It was close to sunset and Jay was waiting at the alter, he looked around and saw his parents ready to cry him a river and then he saw Nya. She was ready to walk up and leave but Sensei kept a firm hand on her shoulder; everyone stood up and stared at Cleo walking up to the alter. She wore sky blue dress and held blue roses. Her hair was in a bun with blue glitter breaded in her hair."Dearly beloved we are here to bless the wedding of Jay the ninja of Lighting and Princess Cleo VI."The priest said."If anyone believes that these to souls should not be joined in love, speak now or forever hold your breathe." Suddenley Nya stood up."I object!"She shouted causing everyone to stare at her."I love you Jay and I can't bare to lose you."She said close to tears, Jay just looked to the ground before saying."I'm sorry Nya, but I've found someone else."He said before kissing Cleo passionetly on the lips, Nya just brushed into tears and ran out the church...

* * *

That night everyone was in the ball room dancing and laughing and eating."This is the start of a beautiful new life."Zane sighed as he and Bella shared a pleasant kiss."Ladies and Gentelmen, please grab the love of your life and dance the night away!"The queen cheered and the harps and piano started to play a romantic melody. After the party the new couples were settled in their new rooms, Jay didn't feel so bad about rejecting Nya and Kai and Melody were as happy as can be."This is the best day of my life."Melody sighed as she and Kai snuggeled up together in their new bed, Zane was right it was the start of something new...

**_The End_**


End file.
